despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
SR-6
The SR-6, more often referred to as just the shrink ray, is, as the informal name implies, a prototype shrink-ray device designed by a top-secret East Asian laboratory. The weapon can shrink any object to the size of an apple (or in Kevin and the elephant's case, smaller.) Mechanics The SR-6 shrinks something to a constant size; possibly the only person to take note of this is Dr. Nefario, and by observing the objects that had been shrunk by the SR-6 in Gru Labs, he discovered that the shrunk state of an object isn't permanent. Nefario discovered that the greater the mass of the object, the faster the shrunken item grows back to normal size. This is an effect called the Nefario Principle, named after Dr. Nefario who is the first to describe the effect properly. The SR-6 may use a radioactive material to power it. In order to fire the shrink ray, one must either press a button on the ray itself or another button from a control panel. Plot Despicable Me In order to pull off the theft of the Moon, Gru needed the SR-6 to shrink the satellite. He manages to locate the shrink ray by the time the Pyramid of Giza is stolen. He initially steals the SR-6 from the top-secret testing lab on a East-Asian island, which was used to shrink an elephant. As Gru is flying away from the test site, Vector hijacks the SR-6 from Gru's ship. Gru's ship ends up being shrunk. Gru subsequently attempts to retrieve the shrink ray from Vector's fortress, only to be repeatedly pummeled by its defenses. At Vector's Fortress in the bathroom. Vector shrinks soap and a sink. Mr. Perkins calls him that Gru was going to steal The Moon and he said he was not going to. Then he srunk the toilet, Vector said "Curse you tiny toilet!" Gru, after witnessing Margo, Edith and Agnes get into the fortress with ease by selling cookies, decides to adopt the girls in order to retrieve the SR-6. Gru uses the trio as a distraction in order to have his Cookie Robots disable Vector's defenses, cut into the latter's vault and retrieve the shrink ray. Gru successfully retakes the SR-6, albeit with some difficulties to avoid being discovered. He then demonstrated the SR-6 to Mr. Perkins of the Bank of Evil via video call by shrinking one of his minions. But after a mishap involving the girls being exposed to Perkins, he withdraws all financial support, forcing Gru to build his own rocket to use the SR-6 to (temporarily) shrink the Moon. Home Makeover Later Margo and the Minions use the SR-6 to shrink weapons, and then set the table with them(instead of knives and forks), in preparation of the arrival of a Social Worker from Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. Gallery 1000px-Unknown.jpeg|Vector holding SR-6. Trivia *The lab in which the SR-6 is tested in may possibly be in Korea. Not only is the location close to an area resembling Korea, but on Heitor Pereira's site, the music that plays during the theft is titled "Korean Lab Heist". *In 2013, McDonalds made a happy meal toy with Jerry holding a tranluscent green whistle designed to look like the shrink ray. *SR-6 possibly stands for "Shrink Ray Number Six". *In Minion Madness, you can see a SR-6 replica on a wall. *In Despicable Me: Minion Rush, the SR-6 appeared as a gadget as Shrink Ray, which can be used in minion races. Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Gadgets in Minion Race Category:Items